1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle towing bar assemblies and more particularly pertains to a new vehicle towing bar assembly for providing a user with a towing bar that can be easily used by anyone to tow a vehicle to safety.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle towing bar assemblies is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle towing bar assemblies heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,112,074; 4,047,734; 4,958,847; 2,550,561; 2,448,311; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 331,899.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new vehicle towing bar assembly. The inventive device includes a vehicle towing bar assembly, which includes a central tow bar member, a pair of outer tow bar members couplable to the central tow bar member, and a pair of eye link members. Each eye link member is coupled to a distal end of an associated one of the outer tow bar members. The eye links are designed for engagement to a tow ring of a vehicle. In an embodiment designed for use with a car the central tow bar member includes two coaxial tubes. In an embodiment designed for use with a truck, the central tow bar member includes a medial offset portion and two extension members.
In these respects, the vehicle towing bar assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a user with a towing bar that can be easily used by anyone to tow a vehicle to safety.